Teenager’s First Birthday
by AdoptedTracySister09
Summary: It’s Caitlin’s first birhday with the Tracy’s and they plan to make the birthday of a lifeime. (With a bit of help from her friends of course)
1. Chapter 1

The Plan

"Ok everyone, listen up." Scott said in an attempt to get his family to listen. "Guys" he tried again.

"**GUYS!"**

Everyone around the table turned to face him. They were all there to plan Caitlin's birthday party, she would be turning 16 in 2 months and as it was her first birthday with them, the whole family wanted it to be perfect.

The girl herself was staying with Lady Penelope for the weekend so that the party would be a complete surprise. She did know that Martin and his band were coming to stay at the island for that weekend but that was it. She definitely didn't know that he was in on the surprise.

"First things first, what cake are we getting?" Scott asked as he readied his tablet to make notes.

"I remember her saying that chocolate was her favourite. With white chocolate icing?" John suggested, " besides, everyone likes chocolate. Right?"

"Perfect," Scott added it to a list he was starting. " Ok, so next is entertainment."

Everyone had to think hard about that, Caitlin really didn't like noise so they would have to be careful.

"Wait!" Alan jumped up a smile, "couldn't we ask Martin if he and the band can bring their instruments? Caitlin told me that she's always wanted to sing with them." he asked while remembering a conversation from a few weeks ago.

"Wouldn't that be too much noise for her?" Virgil asked.

"She's been in the same room as them before without breaking down," Alan replied, still thinking of the same conversation. "They know her limit better than we do after all."

"I say why not." Grandma Tracy put in. " After all, I don't know about you boys but I'd very much like to hear this band."

"Me too. They seem to play my kind of music." Kayo agreed.

Scott finally gave in. "Fine. I'll call them up first thing tomorrow"

**Meanwhile, in rural England ...**

"Now keep the one h'in your left hand still and move the one h'in your right until you 'ear a click."

Caitlin followed Parker's instructions from the other side of the locked door

"Got it. Now what?"

"And what on earth are you two up to?"

Caitlin froze. Lady Penelope stood right behind her, arms folded at her chest.

"I'm teaching Miss Caitlin how to pick locks m'lady" came a calm voice from the other side of he door. "We cracked a couple of combination lock this morning."

"Oh I see. Do carry on but please remember that you need to be in bed soon." At that she left, Caitlin completely confused.

"Right then. Where were we?"

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait but school's been pretty hectic with exams and the like. Part 2 should be up in he next couple on days with Part 3 on the 18th of May coincidentally the same day that Season 3 starts up again!**

**I'm planning a QA video on my Tumblr account soon so if there's anything you want to ask me you can submit them in the comments here or submit them at adoptedtracysister2060 on tumblr.**

**Until next time XX**


	2. Chapter 2

Band Practice Surprise

Martin and the rest of his band were hanging out in their usual garage owned by the drummer Annie's family. They'd ended for lunch supplied by the group sound man Jamie, Annie's twin brother. "I hope you all like pizza. Mum ordered to many for the rest of the family again and said we could have it."

"You really need to teach her how to used that app. This happens every time she orders take away." Viola laughed as she finished tuning her bass guitar.

"Or, you know don't? It means we get free take out. Think of that Cesario." Martin's fellow guitarist AJ, spoke up causing Viloa to roll her eyes at the use of her nickname.

"Just because I dress like my brother does not mean you can call me that." She answered back, walking over to the table where Jamie had put the pizzas.

"Guys, if we could try not to kill each other please?" Martin rolled his eyes as he picked up a slice of his favourite pizza. He was about to start eating when his phone started to ring. Looking down, he saw that it was from Tracy Island and after making his excuses, stepped outside and took the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Martin, it's Scott. How you been?"

"Yeah I've been great. How's Caitlin?"

"She's fine don't worry. Actually we were wondering if you out can bring your instruments when you come over or her birthday. Asumming that's not too much trouble?"

"Yeah, no that'll be fine. I think the others wanted to anyway." Martin smiled knowing that his best friend was ok.

"Alright then, I'll see you in a couple of months then?"

"Yeah I'll see you then. Can you tell Caitlin I said hi?"

Scott chuckled from the other side of the line, "Yeah i can tell her that. I'll see you soon."

"OK then. Thanks. Bye"

"Bye" the line went dead.

Martin took a deep breath before going back into the garage. The rest of the band turned to look at him.

"Who was it?" AJ asked a little concerned.

"Caitlin's new family. They asked if if we could bring our band stuff with us when we go for her birthday.''

"Oh ok. How is she anyway?" Annie asked.

"You'll all be glad to know that she's doing good and is looking forward to seeing everyone again."

"Who's looking forward to seeing everyone?" a voice from the doorway asked. Everyone turned around to see they're keyboardist, Layla.

"Oh hey! How long have you been standing there?" AJ jumped up to hug his girlfriend.

"Long enough," she replied kissing him.

Martin rolled his eyes at the two lovebirds, although part of him wished that someone could see him that way. Collecting his thoughts, Martin filled her in on the plan. Just like everyone else, she was completely on board with it.

"Well if we only have a couple of months, shouldn't we start practicing?"

**A/N**

**So sorry for the delay, A levels don't leave much time free. I can't promise that the next chapter will be up by Saturday but it should be by the end of next week.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed meeting the band, don't worry if you don't get the Viola/Cesario thing. I don't expect you to.**

**Anyway see you next time **


	3. Chapter3

18th of June

The decorations were up, the balloons inflated, the presents wrapped and the food made. Martin and the rest of the band The Teenage Misfits had set up all of their equipment and they and the rest of the family were waiting for the birthday girl to return to the island. All the lights were out.

"John! I can't see"

"That's the idea" John laughed as he led a blindfolded Caitlin into the lounge. Everyone else moved out of their hiding spots to stand in front of her. John turned on the lights and removed the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

Caitlin just stood there, jaw dropped and wide eyed. Then she spotted the band. She ran over and hugged them all.

Martin smiled as his best friend made her way through the rest of the group before hugging her himself. "Good to see ya again kid."

"Kid? I'm exactly 2 months, 6 days, 9 hours, 7 minutes and 48 seconds older than you." She laughed as she hugged him tighter. Since the accident, Martin had been the one person who truly made her feel safe and after a week of sleepless nights she needed him more than ever.

Everyone else laughed as Annie started to drum out a beat. The rest of the band ran over to where they'd set everything up. Martin stood behind one of the microphones, "Ladies and gentlemen, the birthday girl, who this first song is dedicated to, may I present for one night only..."

Annie started a drumroll.

"The one and only..." Martin continued as he often did when the band performed in neighbouring towns, "Teenage Misfits!"

And with that, the band jumped into their first song.

The party lasted for hours, it was well past midnight before everyone went to bed. Martin and the rest of the band were staying for the next week much to Caitlin's delight. Her and Martin ended up on her porch swing looking up at the night sky and sharing stories about what had happened since they had last seen each other.

"So it just follows you everywhere?" Martin asked as Mini-MAX flew about their heads.

"Pretty much, he's a nice bit of company, you know? Just someone to talk to when the others are busy with rescues."

Martin nodded, he knew that Caitlin sometimes just wanted to be alone but hated being lonely. He knew the difference. Watching her laugh at her small robotic friend made him remember what he wished he had said a long time ago. Before Aubrey and that particular mess, before she went missing, before everything went wrong.

"Caitlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if certain things in your life never happened?"

"I used to. Before I ran away I wished that I wasn't put into care when I was born, but I guess if I hadn't, I never would have met you and the band and I definitely wouldn't have ended up here. Why do you ask?"

"Because I often think about what would have happened if I didn't go out with Aubrey."

Caitlin sighed and put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Hey, you didn't know what was going to happen then. I always thought you were trying to get the band into the popular crowd to be perfectly honest. Although I never actually understood her personal vendetta against me."

Martin just looked down at the floor. "I do" he whispered. "She went out with me to hurt you, but when you didn't take it that way she turned mean. She was jealous of you. She always has been."

"Wait what? Why would she be jealous of me? She's the prettiest most popular girl in school, all the boys fall at her feet if she just looks at them. I'm the opposite. I'm just, me."

"She knew something you don't."

Caitlin had become extremely confused by this point. "What? What don't I know?"

Martin knew that he had to tell her. This was something he'd kept a secret for years and he couldn't hide it anymore. Taking a deep breath, he looked Caitlin in the eyes, "I didn't really like her, you're right I only really went out with her to get the band out there. I know I shouldn't have done it, it's a bit of a dick move on my part. But I did like someone, someone else anyway."

"Me" everything in Caitlin's mind fell into place. She'd often wondered if the boy sat next to her had feelings for her but every time she'd brushed it off as nothing. She was his best friend, nothing more.

"Yes, it was you. And to be honest, it still is. But now, with you living here, I don't know if we can work. I don't even know if this is what you want. I..."

"Marty, look at me," Caitlin gently lifted his head up, " I cannot tell you this has bugged me. 'Does he like me, does he not?', but it's good to know that something is finally going my way."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"It's what I want, and I'm willing to try and make it work"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! But let's not tell anyone else yet, I kinda wanna see how long it takes them to work it out." Caitlin laughed knowing how her friends would react. Her family would be a different story.

Martin agreed not to tell anyone just yet, put his arm around the girl he'd had a crush on for years and when she fell asleep a few minutes later, took her inside and tucked her into bed. Before he left her, Martin lightly kissed the back of her hand and made sure Mini-MAX was on his charging pad.

Caitlin smiled as she slept, and for the first night in months, stayed like that until Virgil yelled out for Gordon who had apparently hidden all of his older brother's bathroom supplies. Again.

**A/N**

**So sorry this took so long. But it's finally here!**

**Yes, Martin and Caitlin ended up together. Yes, it's as predictable as hell. But no, I don't care. I was going to do it eventually and this kinda seemed like a good time to do so. As always, any suggestions on what you want to see happen next, let me know I'm always open to that. I promise to try and get chapters out much sooner from now on **

**See you next time XXX**


End file.
